narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Eyes: White Darkness vs. Water God
"Ahh, the smell of the ocean never gets old, and this place is the perfect spot to be at as well because of the trees that add to the freshness." Aoi Uchiha says while laying on the beach at the border of the Land of Fire. "In a few days I need to head into the leaf for answers to my eyes, and someone to fight maybe. But until then, I guess I will enjoy my day here, wish my wife was here." Aoi says to himself. Zeta was using Body Flicker Technique in conjunction with Hiding in Shadow Technique to leap from shadow to shadow, without his body even being seen, because he is apart of the shadows. He stops, then just began to use Body Flicker Technique to move from the tree branches. He senses another chakra signature. He jumped to another branch and lands on his hand, holding himself up, while looking down at the forest floor, He activates his byakugan, without a handseal, and looks around. Their at the edge of the border, about 2 miles away, was a man. The man rested on the sand, where the forest cut off, then there was sand and water. He leaped towards the area, being steathly and then lowered his chakra signature. He was now at the edge of the forest. Zeta, being curious, and thinking the man was suspicious, He took out five shuriken, and infused lightning chakra into 4, and dark chakra into the the other. He threw the lightning four at the outside of the man, the right, and left side, and the top and bottom. He threw the dark release infused shuriken, usingDark Release: Dark Bukijutsu at the man, hoping to steal some of his chakra. Aoi not only hears the shuriken being thrown, but he sees the shuriken in the reflection from the ocean. Aoi then uses his chakra to control the some of the water from the ocean to block the shuriken coming at him. "You know, its not polite to just attack someone out the blue like that, your just like that kid I fought not to long ago. So I'm going to tell you what I told him, leave now, or face the consequences." Aoi says still sitting at the bank of the ocean, he could see his attacker from the reflection and his Byakugan. "The Byakugan I see, hmm....." He watches the man. The 4 lightning shuriken, electrify the water, and the dark release Shuirken, takes in some chakra from that water that blocked it, plus some of the water. With his anbu attire on, he stands on a branch with his arms folded. "State your business." He commands, then waits for an answer. "My business...." Aoi says, then he appears on the side of Zeta and continues, "Is none of yours at all." Aoi says he he goes for a punch straight to the temple of Zeta. Zeta based on instinct, and the short time when Aoi talked beside him, Leaned back and punched hard towards on the tenketsu of his arm, at the same time trying to place a Explosive Seal on the tenketsu he was aiming for. Then after that tries to lead with a Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style wanting to end it quickly. Zeta thinks Aoi shouldn't be able to dodge these because of his body width and length, and that it would be impossible form him to maneuver his large body to those blows. Zeta hits Aoi, but the strike goes through Aoi as his arm turn into water. Then when he follows up with the 361 style, he uses hydrification again. Then Aoi uses the opportunity of his liquefied body to use Drowning Water Blob Technique to try and stop Zeta. Since Zeta was as close as he was, it would be no way of escaping. Zeta is almost surprised when Aoi used the Hydrification Technique but, he was about to used the 361 style and he did it again. When the blob of water can onto his face, he immediately knew what he was trying to do. He held his breath and made 2 handseals. He used Dark Release Armor and his whole by was engulfed by dark release chakra. He placed his hands, that were also engulfd by the dark release jutsu and placed it his hands on some of the water. The Dark Release jutsu was covering his face and all. He smiled with his mouth in a bubble to hold his breath. The jutsu he had just, used was draining Aoi's Chakra. And sense it was around his whole, head, and his hands were on it, it was draining it rapidly. Aoi immediately stops the technique and pushes off the tree they were on retreats to the water. Aoi then smiles himself while weaving a hand sign, what Zeta didn't know was that he placed a paper bomb on the tree, and Aoi just exploded it. Aoi then places his feet into the water and says, "Ahh, now thats refreshing." Aoi says as water gets absorbed into him. ''"Hmm, this person I suspect has Dark Release, he is taking my chakra away, but I know how to counter it." Aoi says to himself as he waits on Zeta. "Hmph, he finally gets it." He thought as he Aoi jumped off. Zeta still had his byakugan activated and could see the paper bomb, even while facing the opposite direction. He waits to it explodes and in that split second, he uses Body Flicker Technique and Hiding in Shadow Technique, to go into the shadow of a tree that stretched over the water. He was in the shadow and he placed a finger in the water and charged chakra into the water to electrify it to shock Aoi. Aoi was facing the opposite way and couldn't have possibly known this. Aoi who was actually still facing towards where he thought Zeta was could see in his peripheral the Lightning, Aoi moves just in time to land. "Shadows Huh?" Aoi says as he weaves a few one handed hand seals, and torrents of water are created and they go towards Zeta's shadow, which was in that tree. "This could potentially, get me yelled at. But I am defending myself." He was at 100% chakra, from absorbing. This would take about half of it. Before the torrents of water came at him, He jumped into the air, and made some quick hand signs. He spradout his hands and used Dark Release: Negative Zone and a black blast spread from his whole body, destroying everything in it's path. Everything. The attack came out in such a fast manner, that it would be impossible to escape. The blast stretched for 8 kilometers. Right as Zeta jumped in the air, Aoi activated his Sharingan. He could see that chakra building up, and upon release, he could see and follow the technique even with its fast manner. And he saw that it wasn't anything good, so Aoi slams his hands into the ground and uses Fūinjutsu Trap, sealing himself in the fuinjutsu and avoiding the technique. To Zeta, it would most likely look like he destroyed Aoi. But using his intelligence, he determined when to escape from the fuinjutsu based on when the technique would pass. After a few seconds, he used the appropriate blood seal and comes out of the seal at the same spot and notices Zeta's chakra levels went down drastically. "That took a lot out of you I see." Aoi says, my turn now. Aoi says as he looks into Zeta's eyes. Zeta staggered as he dropped to the ground. He stood and waited for his opponent's attack. He saw that he had sharingan. He hadn't even known from the start, he watched in horror, and he tried to calculate how much chakra his opponent had left. He waited, and devised his strategy. He knew exactly what to do. Aoi looks around and sees the damage, "Well, that would of killed me I think." Aoi simply walks towards Zeta and stops a few feet away and points his finger at him and shoots a bullet at Zeta's heart. He timed it just right. He grabbed a kunai and used Dark Release: Dark Bukijutsu which requires no handseals. He intercepted it at the heart, the exact target of the man, and when the bullet hit, it was absorbed. He jumped forward, the loss of power didn't leave him with hot flashes anymore. He used Body Flicker Technique and made handseals. He ran towardsthe man, and acted at to punch, and use Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder and released medium surge of lightning around him to hit the man. It was around 10 feet in distance. What Zeta didn't know was that, he threw the Kunai to the right of him instead of towards the front of him when Aoi used the water gun technique. What Zeta failed to realize was when Aoi looked into Zeta's eyes after Zeta used that technique, Aoi placed Zeta in a genjutsu called Brain Hypnosis: Inverted World. This meant that Zeta's sense of direction was messed up, which meant he was hit by the Water Gun Technique. When Zeta fell back from the bullet, he slapped his hand on the ground. It turned out that Aoi barely missed the heart, it was still a fatal wound. And silent as a panther about to pounce, a Massive wolf appeared and charged a ball of negative energy, and fired it at the man. But it was also coming at zeta. "Is this the end?" He thought. Aoi saw Zeta's chakra getting ready for a technique, and he saw his hand getting ready to slam into the ground. Swiftly, Aoi looks in Zeta's eyes and puts him in a genjutsu and then snatches one of his eyes out. Not only that, but he shoots Zeta again with the water gun technique for extra precaution in his spinal cord, paralyzing him, but not in time for his summoning to appear. Since Zeta was less than a feet away, and had a previous injury, it was no way he could escape the things he just did. He could see that it was charging up a technique, he then pulls out a scroll and uses the Generic Sealing Technique sealing Zeta in the scroll. Aoi then bits his thumb and back up into the water, while smiling. The stress Aoi was under was intense, as he slams his hands into the ground as the ball was fired. A poof of smoke appears, and the ball hits it. But then a huge flipper almost the size of the wolf appears, and the earth rumbles. Then thats when the thing Aoi Summoned, comes out, it was a very large whale. The whale was bigger than a tailed beast as it comes out of the water in front of the wolf. Then Aoi comes out of the whales mouth and says, "Time to end this. Scream Kujira." The whale seemingly takes a deep breath and then screams a very large shockwave that was capable destroying the wolf and more than 3 miles of the area in front of it. The wolf was killed right away. The ground rumbled. But upon his death, since he was apart of the main house in the hyuga clan, his byakugan was sealed away. There was a curse mark that was upon him for being a anbu member. The commander was notified right away. The curse that was upon him, would notify the commander upon his death, and notify him who it was. He wouldn't able to get into konoha. Aoi makes his Kaiju disappear and releases Zeta from the scroll and notices that Zeta died and his remaining Byakugan was sealed away. "Damn, the other Byakugan was sealed. Oh well, at least I got one of them." Aoi then takes some of Zeta's blood and seals him back up into the scroll for usage later on. He then teleported to his house using the Flying Thunder God Technique and confronts his wife, "Hey Tomiko, do you think you can experiment on something."